Adequate Splurging
by tennisxdork
Summary: -superglompage for Quiet Moon- Neji has noticed Tenten's weight drop from the past year, so he took it upon himself to help her. NejiTenten only.


**Hi Hi! –gets trampled over-  
Hmm make some popcorn if you have to, it's fairly long.  
erm...I made a mistake, this is COMPLETE!**

**Dedication: I actually I am dedicating this to someone this is pwnsome, and that is Quiet Moon!! Yay NAGO!! Whoot. Since there isn't very many NejiTenten fics that are ( liking to your tastebuds ) out in fanfiction, I have tried my best to write one for you, although I hope it's not as plain of a topic for the pairing. x'D**

**Disclaimer: Naruto's never mine, poo.**

**Hmm, I'd say the age is eighteen.  
This story is a three-day period.**

**If I screwed up…gee well I had to type this in 3 days and I was a lazyass.**

**Adequate Splurging (…I like this title.)**

* * *

Team Gai returned back from a simple mission to the humble home of their peaceful village. They were indulging themselves with piping hot ramen to celebrate they're current success in completing yet another task. Dusk had settled upon their honorable village, however it did not stop Gai from treating his team handsomely to Ichiraku that he referred to as 'on the house, from your youthful sensei, yosh'! Gai-sensei and Lee were ranting and raving about how refueled they were going to be after eating bowls of ramen, and of course Lee mirrored his sensei's hunger by downing the same amount of noodles.

Hyuuga Neji already sat down with an empty stomach, yet seeing these two bakas slurp their noodles in an unmannerly fashioned, he lost his appetite quick. Tenten quirked a brow at their silly 'youthfulness' while eating their noodles, she, however didn't order any.

Maito Gai stopped consuming the delicious noodles and motioned Tenten to the pick out of the menu.

" Tenten, are you not eating this evening?" Gai-sensei questioned as Lee abruptly stopped eating as well.

She emitted a cough into her mouth at Lee's manner and spoke, " Iie, Gai-sensei, I'm not in the mood for eating, maybe sleeping…"

Gai-sensei nodded slurping up the rest of his noodles with some adding chopping.

" Ah, yes…" more chewing involved, " youthful sleep for the youthful blossom."

Tenten sheepishly grinned, trying to hold her stares quite short when talking to them – when they were eating. Tenten dusted of her pants and gathered her belongings to head off to her abode. Neji excused himself as well, walked after her a few paces behind.

She huffed as she saw from her peripheral vision that his steps quicken right behind her, but she diverged left and picked up her pace. Neji mirrored her direction while chuckling softly behind her…then she came to a halting stop.

With her hands on her hips and a mean stare and scoffed, " Are you following me, Neji?"

He tucked his hands in his pockets, paying no particular attention to the said female. Her lips quirked upwards, and so she took two footsteps forward first then heard the exact movement from the relentless person following her. She shifted right and he copied.

Angry, she swiveled around the ball of her foot and turned towards Neji with an awkward smile. Tenten scratched her head and pointed the direction of the Hyuuga Compound so that he would quietly shoo away.

" Neji," she began as she tapped the back of her heel into the soil, " wouldn't it be, I don't know, if you went home to where you live, in your house, where you bedroom is located at…"

He nodded shortly and turned his head to where she was pointing briefly. Neji turned back with no expression on his face and pointed towards her house instead.

" Your house is this way, am I not correct?" He walked forward so he can evenly be sided with Tenten. Shrugging her arms she pivoted her feet and strolled alongside Neji.

Approximately well about ten to twelve minutes they made it to Tenten doorstop, it pretty much was dead silent to their trip there. Tenten waved a polite bye before fetch out her keys from her pouch; she bid him a goodbye again and went into the kitchen to settle down.

Once she since her teammate charka diminish, she pulled out two pre-packaged noodles bowl from her cupboard then placed them both on the small cubical table, which built handmade by her. She stared out at the space in front her a plain white wall, a pale refrigerator, a stove with a broken oven, and awful looking cupboards; unpolished. It wasn't glorious, it was functional, but it was a dump.

Cleverly masking his chakra, just to observe Tenten more, Neji watched intently and understood her current state. She was independent and well off on her own, but he could she was not content though she would fake it everyday. Neji examined the poor quality of the table and the lone chair that had chipped paint falling from the sides and the legs of the chair. He peered closer as she closed her eyes to pick with noodle bowl with a silly pick-which-one game.

He shook his head in disapproval, why would someone be indecisive with noodle bowls late at night, it wasn't nutritious if it wasn't homemade. He saw her stood up as she heated a kettle with regular water and sat back down, waiting patiently. She quickly discarded the chosen bowl and sprinkled on the seasonings just until her water is about done boiling.

The boiling water steamed up the plastic and ended up just at the brim as Tenten set it off the side to cool. She turned her back to retrieve two items in her hands, Neji saw them as picture frames while squatting closer to the window. Tenten saw her smile bleakly at the frames, a hint of sadness washing over her features.

" Wan shang hao, Mama," she nodded to one then to the next, " Baba." **(1)**

He could hear sniffle sounds coming from her as she started to talk softly.

" I'm sorry Mama, you have to see my eating this every other day…and it's not what a young woman should eat for dinner. Baba I'm being strong like you wanted– probably wanted me to," she pressed her hand to forehead to shield her face. Neji couldn't take the sight of this anymore, Tenten shouldn't be eating so poorly and secretly tuck that matter away from her teammates, or from him. He listened more carefully as she started to talk more quieter to the frame, " don't tell mama this, but I'm a skilled kunoichi a fairly good one at that."

She covered a laugh and wiped her face with the back of her hand, then clapped her hands together. Tenten grinned, " Itadakimasu!"

At first she was about to devour her dinner when an unexpected knock came at the door pausing, she sat and collected the frames to put away. Tenten came up to the door, with a kunai in her left fist in case it was an intruder. Her face soften once noticed it was Neji standing alone in the dark.

She leaned against the doorframe, and sighed, " Neji aren't you going home yet?"

" Gomen, Tenten, it's late, however Yakiniku Q is currently open late tonight." He asked politely as she went into her kitchen turned off the lights, slung on a sweater, and grabbed her keys.

Locking the door, she double checked the security and walked beside Neji. He walked in a robotic manner not talking or looking at anything in particular, just breathing, blinking and walking.

Tenten folded her hands around her chest in order to keep herself warm and attempted to edge closer to the Hyuuga so she wouldn't get too cold.

" This is not a date, is it? I mean we're both busy with our lives and it'll get weird…heh?" she spoke steadily and stopped herself before going on a rampage of nonsensical talking.

He replied back, the breath of the cool air accentuated with every word he said, " My intentions are nothing of that sort."

She nodded as he opened the restaurant door for her to slip in the aroma of sweet glaze and cooked meat. Tenten's body warmed up as she picked a seating area next to the window. Neji sat across from her and took off his jacket due to the warm atmosphere.

As Tenten waited for the waiter to come with the various meats and seafood, (shrimp, squid, octopus?) she fired up the cooker that was placed in the center of the table. The plate that was settled on the table's surface was well stacked with thinly sliced pork and some cuts of chicken. She separated her chopsticks and began laying the textured meat on, along with the shrimp. Tenten smiled warily at Neji and asked if he was going to put some on for himself.

"…Hn," he replied after seeing nearly three-fourths of the platter of meat transitioned from plate to cook top.

She moved the semi-cooked meat a bit so the rest of the meat could cook right after. Smiling at Neji, she told him to eat as well seeing that they both didn't eat when Gai-sensei offered and he was paying.

Her mouth hummed in satisfaction as she piled on the meat, before Neji even had a chance to take one. He fought a case of the snickers after seeing Tenten slaughter on the extra glaze and stared with happiness.

" Itadakimasu!" she grinned and dived full on with her chopsticks at hand. Neji nodded stifling a chuckled, " Itadakimasu."

They sat together eating dinner, Neji had to bear with Tenten bizarre noises and her sniffing the smells of the meat, however Neji found it amazingly hard to suppress laughter throughout the entire time.

* * *

Rubbing her stomach casually she looked at the star-filled sky, silently thanking the sky for an evening of food. Neji curiously watched from the sidelines, contemplating if he should take her out to dinner more often– not as a date, of course.

She waved bye at him again and he was shot out of his reflections until he returned the bye vocally.

Tenten fidgeted with her keys and grinned, " Arigato Neji, sorry for eating….so much."

"…hn, oyasuminasai." **(2)**

Tenten walked over to him and embraced him openly with her arms. She whispered lowly," Hmm, wan an, Neji."

He grunted before almost slightly returning the hug, but she slipped away in her home, then quickly shutting the door. Neji looked at her window before he left towards the Hyuuga Compound.

Neji departed away and the last thing he heard was her voice talking to her parents about him.

* * *

The afternoon's heat crept up well after eight hours into the day, and would not simmer down until five in the afternoon. Tenten was sweating profusely from performing her signature attack Soushouryu (or Soshoryu), and dodging Neji's kekkei genkai attacks. **(3)** They were currently in the midst of sparring at the training grounds with the hot exposure of the sun on their backs.

Neji quickly retreated to rest while Tenten tried to catch her breath during their intense training sessions. The glistening sun caused the beads of sweat forming on the site of her neck and her body. Her nails dug in the bark next her to keep her balanced as her eyes were half-lidded.

She felt the pounding of her blood loud and clear in her ears, before she sensed the bark under her fingernails slip away. She collapsed sideways and thumped the hard surface of the earth. Neji came to her attention with bewilderment masked on his face.

In attempts to check if she was okay he shouted her name continuously, " Tenten! Tenten!"

He patted her cheeks induced with perspiration, urging her to awaken, but no response. Quickly shifted her into his arms, he dashed directly towards her house like a mad man.

* * *

Her body stirred in the coziness of her bed draped with quilts, and her figure withered back and forth in her linens.

"Nhu," she whimpered, fully opening her auburn eyes. Tenten panicked as she bolted upright, scanning to left then her right. On the drawer in front of her laid a bowl with dry up noodles with no soup at all. She propped up her elbows on the bed, as a washcloth (folded and damp) fell from her forehead.

Neji came in her room with a mug of brew herbal tea and the warm soup for the ramen noodles. He took her hands forcefully, wrapped them around the mug and tilted it towards her mouth. She swallowed half of the mug and settled it down beside the bowl of ramen, which has now been filled by Neji.

She placed her hands in her lap a little puzzled to why Neji was responsive to her awakening.

" How do you know I was awake?"

" Byakugan," was he simple answer.

Tenten nodded then ate some of the ramen Neji brought for her, " Did I fall sleep?"

Neji nodded in disapproval. " You fainted."

She immediately stopped eating and sat straight up to listen to what the prodigy had to say. He made no movement to talk, he was certain she might fume and be offended to what to thought might have caused her to faint.

" Well, I'm fine now, so we can just train tomorrow alright?" she put on a cheerful smile and smoothed out the blanket.

" Tenten," he called her name so she can pay attention.

" Ne?"

He coughed hesitantly questioning her, " Did you skip breakfast right before other training took place?"

Appalled by Neji's question, she hid her fiddling hands under her blankets and gulped deeply. She avoid his solid gaze trying to come up with an answer.

She stammered it out, " U-uh, I-I, well, I'm p-pretty sure it was just dehydration, I mean it was so dim-witted of me to not grab that extra water bottle. I don't think that it was caused by, uh, not eating. The climate is awfully harsh during late spring, Neji."

Neji saw through her lies, she made excuses, and both situations could have been resolved: Neji had an extra canteen of water and they'll gone through immense training last summer when the weather was fairly humid than today.

He spoke in a firm tone," I briefly examined your cupboards, Tenten, and there is barely any nutritional items to consume."

She bit her lips and pointed towards the door. " You should leave Neji."

" Tenten, listen to me. You should not starve yourself, you should not eat poorly everyday," he closed his eyes to relax before continuing,"…I should have been more observant."

Tenten blinked in dumbfounded manner, " Nani!? Neji what do you mean by that?"

" Your body's conditions have dropped the past year," he stated quite clearly.

" Nonsense Neji, I'm perfectly fine– I'm healthy."

He snatched her wrist so it was presentable to both of them. Neji spoke angrily, " You call this healthy, Tenten? You cannot lie to me."

Her wrist was compressed tightly by Neji's hand; they were fully wrapped around her wrist, whereas before they were about an inch apart. **(4)**

* * *

Neji dragged her along to the market after getting quite pissed at her for not properly taking care of her health. He decided if she didn't have the necessary money he was going to provide her with food with his own money.

He stood among many aisles grabbing some food items that contain protein and carbohydrates for Tenten. He examined a variety of good quality rice cookers that could be sufficient to make rice for soup or simple fried rice. He checked down the convenience of the cooker, the durability, the cost, and the design. Tenten chose to rebuttal against such as thing, it was traditional to eat rice for healthy lifestyle, but buying a new rice cooker is way over the line.

" Neji, why are you even bothering buying this machinery…I'm fine with my current one," she pressed on, annoyed for the fact that the Hyuuga is trying to help her financially.

He came to a decision and placed it in the cart stacked with meats and vegetables. Walking over to read labels and compare prices, he dumped more things in the cart.

" Hey you baka, why won't you answer my question," Tenten got annoyed when he never responded to her questions.

Neji grunted and turned around to look at her pout-y face, " For one, I'm saving you from getting uncooked/inedible rice and two, it's suitable for me to use during my visits."

Tenten glared hard at him. " So what are you my stalker now?"

" Hn, I'm going to observe you eat whether you choose to or no. I'll come by three times a day, early for breakfast, lunch after our training, and I'll come at night for dinner."

Her eyes enlarged and she started sputtering at him, " I'm fine eat by myself, I can fed myself." He fought the urge to instantly roll his eyes at her words.

" Obviously you cannot. There is no harm in it, is there not?" he inquired.

She slumped her shoulders and slugged an arm on the cart, " Iie."

Neji secretly smiled in triumphed after hearing Tenten's approval on his request. He was going to make her healthy again, and she well be radiated with contentment. He entered the next aisle scanning through wanton wrappers with the best quality.

Tenten scurried off some else, probably bored looking at Neji shop sensibly. Neji turned his head out the aisle and looked scornfully at the direction Tenten was at.

" Ohh Neji there are samples of desserts here," she frantically waved her hand in the air. Neji inwardly groaned, this woman was impossible and she exceeds everyone when he says she has a sweet tooth for danishes, pastries, candies, cakes, cookies, brownies, chocolates, pocky, etc. Anything sweet, she'll be hooked.

"…that's not a reliable source of vitamins."

She poked his chest and savored the taste of the chocolate truffles that were laid out in paper cups. " There a reliable source of happiness! Oh Neji we have to get some, now."

" No," he snapped at her.

Tenten stuck her tongue out and he couldn't bear the sight of the chocolate glued up in her teeth. He took half of the truffle in her hand and tossed in the trash, she tried to capture with her mouth but Neji gripped her hand too quick.

She whined at him and stomped on the ground. " I want these truffles and if you buy them, I will lock myself in my room and deliberately starve myself."

He looked at her and then at the elderly woman who dared to put up the florescent sign 'DELICIOUS CHOCOLATE TRUFFLES' then intentionally underline the word chocolate three times. How annoying.

" Oh-ho! You're just in luck young man, these truffles were imported from Belgium just yesterday and are sold for a reasonable price today," she grinned and displayed the box.

'World's Finest Delectable Truffles.' Neji face darkened, he did not understand the exaggerated words for such advertising, allowing 'World's Finest Delectable' come before 'Truffles' cost him ¥3144.60. **(5)**

" C'mon Neji, you have to try one of this scrumptious babies…there's so tasty!!" She grabbed one of truffles and shoved in it in the center of Neji's mouth. He frowned while chewing slowly; Tenten is to blame.

She clung onto his arm and put on a sweet smile for him, " Doesn't it taste good, Neji."

He motioned a no with his head and received a hard bonk from Tenten. She was being so relentless today.

The elderly lady sweat dropped and pleaded her to stop violently hit the young man, " Oh sir, you should treat your kind and lovely girlfriend. Such wonderful lady with a divine sweet tooth, oh you must spoil her every Valentine's Day."

Tenten nodded graciously while laying her head on Neji's shoulder. Neji didn't quite follow along, he did however wanted to eat and quickly get out of the market. He could feel a vein throbbing from his forehead.

" Onegai, Neji! I will be the happiest girl in the whole village in you buy these for me. Mhmm?" there was that smile that the Hyuuga could not defeat.

Neji nodded and the elderly woman and Tenten smiled widely.

She handed a box over and grinned, " Will that be one?"

" Hn, make that two boxes."

Tenten hugged him tightly and fist pumped until they were in the cashier. " Arigato Neji-kun!"

He stared at her and advert his gaze– he was a bit flushed.

He took out his wallet to pay the cashier who was probably thinking they were probably stocking up on sales. She smiled while scanning the seemingly endless items on conveyor belt. Ending the purchase with the two boxes of truffles she commented nicely on his taste and Tenten wriggled her eyebrows.

"…the total comes to ¥59,775.90."

* * *

Tenten scratched her head, absolutely grinning like an idiot, " Gomenasai Neji. Gomenasai!" She ate away her worries with the truffles from so-called Belgium; it was quite disturbing to Neji since he could literally see the chocolate pieces falling out her mouth when she talked during her rambles.

The Hyuuga ended up carrying more weight than he thought he did, but he proceeded without any complaints…he's a Jounin for freakin' sakes!

Feeling a wee bit guilty, Tenten grabbed some grocery bags just to help him, but it didn't really matter since they were only two pounds less of the weight he was carrying.

" There now you don't have to have that concentrated look on your face anymore!" Tenten mirrored his expression with furrowed eyebrows and mean glare.

Neji snarled quietly at her mockery, he didn't look like that– at least he wasn't paying attention to his features.

Tenten looked puzzling at Neji after he stopped just a few yards away from her house. She strode up to him and patted his cheeks lightly and then stretching the skin out.

" Neji, we're here. Let's go put away the groceries," she shook his head with her hands. He released the bags and took her hands from his face, all with a grim look on his face.

Tenten chuckled while quickly finding the keys. She opened the door wide enough for Neji to go in first with the groceries and all. He grunted and stepped in, but somehow the groceries couldn't budge through so put some force to get through the door and fell forward – banging his head on the rice cooker box.

Tenten grimaced at the sight, covering her eyes with her hands. She tried to maneuver the bags inside and aided Neji to the nearest furniture in the living room. Frankly, he was a heavy guy, eighteen years old certainly did a growth spurt on him, and Tenten couldn't really hold him, so she dragged him.

He smirked once hearing her blab incoherent words about his weight and the significant change from the genin days. He applauded her efforts. She laid him down quickly, or the definition of 'laid down' was he slipped from her grasp and pummeled down before she made it to the couch. Heh, it was an honest mistake.

Then, she accidentally stepped on his arm, before she situating his back against the couch. She panicked and tried to situate his back so she can actually see his injuries. "Oohh, gomen Neji! I hope I didn't break your handsome face…"

On his face he had a bruise on the right side of face, just above his brow, (probably from hitting that box) and a small bruise on the side of his chin.

Tenten leaped from the couch and stormed in the kitchen to grab a package of frozen peas (expired a month ago) and paper towel wrapped around it. She came back and pressed the cool produce on the side of his head, urging him to hold so it wouldn't slide off his face.

He looked at her with a not so nice looking stare as she shouted her apologizes. She promised to be back after rushing into her bathroom facility and bringing back a medical kit in her hand.

" Okay…what do we have here?" she busily scrimmaged through scraps of wrap-on bandages, cotton balls, a set of tweezers, and other significant items. She pulled out a ointment cream and a stick-on bandage for his chin bruise.

She dabbed a little on her finger and rubbed against his chin, she smiled and told him not to squirm as much. Neji's face was stoic during the whole curing process, he didn't like her touching her with creams when he could just ice himself with an ice pack until it won't swell. With satisfaction she peeled off the bandage (pink dotted with hello kitty faces :) then covered it over the bruise.

Neji could hear her try to suppress her laughing while talking.

" It would vanish in a couple of days seeing that it was just a bump…but the bruise of the side, probably maybe three. My foster mom always said the best treatment to a boo-boo was a kiss!"

The prodigy tried hard to mask his embarrassment; a kiss, from Tenten– an action done with the lips! This is going way too far. But before he could snap out of his thoughts, Tenten grabbed the side of his head and smacked her lips on the site of his bruise. His pearl (with a hint of lavender) eyes slightly twitched at her direct contact. He tossed the peas aside and paced out of her house with ease.

Tenten peered from living room and heard he shout as if he was in some kind of hurry.

" …Yuushoku is held at the Hyuuga Compound at eight in the evening!" Then he ran off. She chocked her head to the side, was that an invitation? An invitation to eat in front of Hinata, Hanabi, and Hiashi-sama! Oh shit.

Neji ran toward the compound, completely restoring his thoughts from what had happened when Tenten kissed him. Technically kissed his face, not his lips. Either way it wasn't something to commemorate when he is all bruised in the face.

The entryway to the compound opened up to their widely spaced living room and wooden floors, a sliding door to the left separated the area from the kitchen area. There were two areas in the compound the ground floor included Neji's, Hinata's, and Hanabi's bedroom, a spare guest room, a main bathroom, the doorway to the backyard to train or mediate, and the customary laundry room. The stairs to the second floor included bedrooms for the elders, Hiashi-sama's personal den, and closets.

Carefully making his way to stairs, he dragged his feet to Hiashi-sama's den, where he usually spends his time when food isn't served. Two forceful knocks and he waited until Hiashi's voice allowed him to enter.

" Konichiwa, Neji," He short nodded as Neji bowed in respect. Soon after Neji hear laughter coming from his mouth.

" Ano, Neji…is that a hello kitty sticker on your face?" He questioned.

Neji mentally cursed himself for forgetting about that, no wonder the Konoha villagers were staring at him oddly. He ripped it off and went straight to his room.

* * *

The Hyuuga Compound was fairly quiet during the afternoon and morning time, honesty it was usually quiet throughout the day, even when dining.

The tables were nicely set by the maids and the silverware were speckled clean next to the fine china plates. Neji seated across Hinata and Hanabi and waited for Tenten to arrive. He hoped she got the notice even though he didn't go into great detail about it. He gave her the correct time setting for their dinner, and he wondered if she flaked out on him.

One of the servants entered the room, smiling pleasantly and bowing in their presence.

" Excuse me Hyuuga-san, there's a visitor here…" She came in with Tenten who happened to be semi-formal. She had on an elegant bold red oriental blouse and slim dress pants. She even had the guts to wear heels and gather her hair in chopsticks as oppose to the original two buns. She was amazingly beautiful, but her outfit highlighted her inner beauty.

Tenten grinned nervously and bowed in front of everyone. Neji stood up to pull out her chair like a gentlemen and Hinata and Hanabi giggled at the sight. He glared at them to stop their antics and seated down after Tenten.

Hiashi-sama had a happy grin on his face seeing Tenten seat next Neji, she was a hard worker and a loyal teammate.

" Welcome Tenten, enjoy yourself…it seems like Neji already has," he hid a smirk while casually sipping his drink. She fought a little blush and nodded gratefully. Neji eyes glowed at Hiashi-sama for making him look bad when a visitor was present. The three Hyuuga chuckled silently, while other wanted to throw them out.

" Arigato gozaimasu for having me here, I'm sorry if I'm a bother," she noted while shuffling with her hands.

Hiashi-sama gave a fair smile back, " Not a problem, Tenten. You're welcome here."

" Yeah, because Neji has a big FAT cr-" Hanabi teased, until Hinata covered her mouth, telling her to keep quiet. She shyly smiled towards Tenten.

" H-hai, I'm sure we all enjoy your company."

Tenten felt a little bit relieved once she hit the icebreaker with them, and the food started coming in. It was a fabulous sight to see: four different types of sushi (including her favorite sashimi and tekkamaki), tempura, miso soup, unagi (grilled eel), kare raisu (curry with rice), yakizahana (grilled fish), yakitori (teriyaki chicken, yum), gyoza (dumplings), rice bowls, oden (hot pot dishes), and much more. She bit her fingernails while looking at all the delicacies, Kami they looked _so_ good. Looking warily at Neji's side, her eyes were wide open and her mouth almost drooled. Neji nodded in approval for her to eat and she squeezed his arm from under the table.

She grabbed each item on her empty plate, stocking up with sashimi and tempura, and a few yakitoris. Tenten smiled greatly and began to dig in before Neji quickly nudge her to stop herself.

Hiashi looked a bit frightened from the way she gathered her food rather rapidly. " We must prey first, Tenten." She nodded excitedly and grabbed Neji's left with her right…it felt nice. They bowed their heads for a moment and Hiashi nodded.

" Itadakimasu, everyone."

Tenten clapped her hands and yelled louder than the rest of them, " Itadakimasu!!"

She literally attacked her food and squealed in delight, the yakitori was juicy and glazing it was too good to resist. The tempura was absolutely crunchy and savory, she sore she never had a feast as good as this. Tenten swallowed down the sashimi quickly and ate lots of unagi with rice. Chewing so fast, she breathed contently as the food went down her throat.

" Father, she's being a pig! Look taken majority of the yakitori!!" Hanabi whined. Tenten straightened her back looking at Hanabi, she apologized and let her have the last piece that she taken earlier.

" Gomenasai, I'm awfully hungry," she chuckled.

" We have plenty to eat, you have quite the appetite," Hiashi stated politely.

Hanabi happily chewed on the yakitori, " Mmhmm, she eats a LOT, but it's alright Neji likes girls who enjoys the same foods as him. You know you're okay, I hope you and Neji, well, you know…see each other often?"

Neji cleared his throat, which was mentioned towards her. Hanabi sang cheerfully and bit down the rest of her chicken while smiling broadly at Neji. He glared and tasted his miso soup calmly.

Tenten raised her glass and toasted to Hanabi, " Heh, you're not bad yourself Hanabi-chan, maybe I will gladly take that offer."

* * *

She swatted his hand once he tried to take a meat potato korokke from the plate. Tenten dueled with his chopsticks for the last piece and it strained her arm and her eyes. Neji was giving her the full stare down.

" It's mine Hyuuga."

" Not quite, seeing how I had it first." He ended up prying her chopsticks from her hands and send it flying across the kitchen.

She scoffed as he picked up the korokke, " Well then I get a prize anyways…" she covered her mouth over the korokke and Neji dropped the chopsticks as soon as she gotten close to his face.

" Ha, winner!! Victory! Hai!" Tenten cheered and rubbed her hands together.

Neji lowered his head and shook his head at her foolish cheering.

" Tomorrow we will revisit the market to restock your food," he mentally listed some items he would want to get for her to eat for breakfast.

She tapped her fingers on the table and sighed, " Neji, you don't have to do this for me anymore…really it's too much."

" Is there something the matter with this compromise?" he questioned.

" Ano, a-ano…I have job. Yeah, I have job at the Konoha's weapons shop, I work there from one to three in the afternoon, right after lunchtime," she bit her lip and smiled at her impromptu answer.

" I see…maybe I should visit…"

Tenten shook her hands alarmingly, " NO! I mean you cannot. It's awfully busy and I don't want to get sidetracked when you come in…"

He smirked, " Hn, then can you show me the latest weapons available tomorrow during lunch? If you are working today…"

" Ahh, of course, tomorrow at noon," she gave him a thumbs-up before he stood up to leave.

" Ja ne, Neji."

He held a hand before walking away, " Ja ne."

" Oh Tenten, you're screwed," she mumbled toward herself.

* * *

Tenten stealthily slipped inside the weapons shop, trying to very cautious if Neji happen to be lingering around. She overheard two special Jounin bicker about which weapon was superior than the other and which has a greater impact during combat. Then they discussed the choice of either Sharingan or Byakugan, it was fairly interesting.

" Konichiwa…?" she walked up to the two fussing men.

Izumo glanced up and waved, "Oh-ho, aren't you that one Jounin from that team– " **(6)**

Kotestu snapped his fingers, trying to get the correct answer, " Ahh the green spandex beast of Konoha!!"

He tapped his head then high-fived Izumo. " Ah-ha, I still have brain power Izumo!! You're the old geezer!!" Tenten cleared her throat and the two stopped fooling around.

" What brings you here?"

" Ha, well I was wondering if you have a job opening, or at least for me to pretend I'm working here for the next two days," She smiled tensely.

Kotestu nudged Izumo to pay attention and whispered something privately to him. Izumo nodded and looked at Tenten.

" As long as you ignore our discussions I think we can let you laze around," Izumo smiled and went back to reading a magazine.

She looked around the entire store and she panicked as saw Neji coming into the store. Tenten leaped over the counter and hid under, urging the two to shush.

Kotestu and Izumo shrugged and bid the prodigy a warmly hello. Neji nodded and examined the craftsmanship of the weapons on display.

" Oh Hyuuga, yes Hyuuga. Looking to restock young man?" Kotestu gave him a thumbs up.

Neji looked at the kunais placed to the side of them and looked directly at them, " No. Is Tenten not working today?"

Izumo and Kotestu looked at each other and grinned simultaneously.

Kotestu patted his shoulder and Neji slid his hand off, " Say, are you and this girl close?"

" Really close?" Izumo interjected.

" Yes, but I don't see why that has to do with her job," Neji explained.

" Ah-ha, well Hyuuga you got yourself a looker there. Ha sweet love, yes?" Kotestu laughed heartily while leaning on the glass counter. Tenten punched his stomach hard and he yelped.

" Is there a problem?" Neji asked.

Kotestu shook his head, " Nope just, you take care of your kind lover…she can be quite the character." That earned him a punch on the shins. He tried his hardest to keep a straight face and grinned.

Neji curiously peered over the counter and there she was innocently smiling at him. " I found you."

She huffed as he pulled her from underneath. Neji looked her carefully and dragged her away from the store. Kotestu and Izumo bid them goodbye and started a new conversation about jutsus and kunoichis.

Tenten tired to squirm her arm away from Neji's grasp," You can let go of my arm, now Neji."

"Hn, and what exactly did you plan to do?"

" Umm well, Neji I don't want to do this anymore, you are being too generous to me and I cannot take it," She tossed her hand from side-to-side, " Neji you should not care so much about me, you have other things to do like mediate and train, also spend more time with your family. I don't think you should devote your time and money on me because I'm not rich like you."

Neji grabbed her arms and shook her to force her to listen, " I don't think you comprehended this well, I am supporting you on my free will…I don't plan on just watching you eat unwholesome foods when I could provide you with foods that are essential to the body needs."

Tenten sighed, " I don't know Neji, you've done so much for me and all I ever do is cause you problems. Especially since you decided to buy me food that I could never afford."

" I'll come by every three days and no less," Neji finally stated.

Tenten smiled at him, " Okay, but next time we have breakfast let's not have it so early…"

" Hn, deal."

* * *

It was late and Tenten was lounging about in her living looking through pictures of their team's genin days. Some made her laugh, and others, like the one with Gai in his full on spandex with no vest, was really creeping.

She shuffled through some of their old photos; especially the crazy snapshot of Neji when he became Jounin…Lee was a really bad photographer. It made her start laughing everytime she saw the picture because Neji's face was contorted.

Ah, genin days were the life.

Her stomach grumbled awkwardly as she laid down on her belly. She chose to ignore, but the sound came back even louder.

" Stupid tummy, I fed you already!" She grumbled and stalked of to her kitchen to check her current food items. There's rice left over and pork, hmm she make a simple rice soup, but that would take approximately 15 minutes, and she doesn't have patience when it comes to food.

Tenten closed the refrigerator and grinned, " It's time for a field trip!" She locked her door and skipped outside in the brisk air with her pajama bottoms, regular ninja slippers, and an over-larged shirt that when up to her thighs.

She sneakily skittered through Konoha silently and made her way to the Hyuuga Compound. Tenten walked through the side of their house, trying to determine which window was his. She peered through the first two and it was the living room and Hinata's room. Tenten skipped the third one and went to the corner window, then tapped against it.

" Psst, Neji..oh Ne-ji!" she sand in a high enough voice, yet not so much to disrupt the whole compound. Neji conspicuously opened his eyes to the noisy sounds coming from his window and he instinctively used his Byakugan to see if it was an intruder – it was an intruder alright, it was Tenten. She was bantering his name over and over while waving her arms.

Neji pulled the covers from his boy and stood in front of the window watching Tenten shiver with her hands across her chest. He smirked then unlatched the window for her to come.

Tenten thanked him quietly and slipped inside the window, before she took one glance at him. Okay, good thing she breathed because Neji was pretty bare expect his, uh, boxers. Her jaw dropped and soon after she just ended up sprawling on the floor from being so careless.

" Konbanwa, Neji. Eheh," She smiled while picking herself of his spotless carpet. Her eyes widen at the sight of his (delicious) full chest and gluped, trying to advert her eyes.

" Care to explain why you have decided to come here?" he said with an unhappy tone. Tenten understood that he was quite grim with her interrupting his beauty sleep, but she hoped he would still have some hospitality in him.

She walked inside his room looking at how plain the walls were like they were the most interesting walls she ever seen.

" Nice color," she commented, though they were regular white.

He rubbed his forehead and deeply sighed. " If there is some type of danger, direct to me and I will take care of it."

She squinted her face and whacked him playfully on the shoulder, " Nani!? Neji you know very well that I could defend myself and I could kick anybody's ass alone, thank you."

Neji did not bother to listen to her so instead he grabbed her by the arm into his bed and drapped the blanket over her head. He noticed her shock in her eyes and covered her mouth with his hand.

" Quiet, you imbecile," he murmured. She growled lightly at him.

Her face went to a darker shade of red and Neji shushed her on the spot. She nodded looking to the left so that she couldn't see his face and breathe easier. Neji pretended to fall asleep as the door of his room creaked open, then closed right away.

Tenten attempted to push him off the bed, and he snorted at her; she punched him on his chest.

" Kami, you smell."

" Tch, are you sure about that." he tauntingly rose his left arm closer to Tenten face. She choked and then leaped over Neji's body.

" Hang me by the throat," she said as she slapped her face.

He stood by her and put her in a head lock," Gladly."

She strangled out of his arm and poked his shoulder urgently," Jerk."

"Hn…so did you decided you wanted to party with me when I'm asleep?"

" Ha, sure…do you have anything eat?" she asked with no hesitantly.

Neji opened the door to check if Hiashi-sama didn't hear the girl's voice and motioned her into their kitchen from the back entryway.

" This way," he said dully.

Neji flicked on the lights and allowed the entire kitchen to be illuminated flawlessly. She awed at the sight of the cleanliness of the kitchen and the complete structure of it. The floor gave off shine and it glistened because of the marbled textured. Their countertop was sculpted from solid granite and sinks and refrigerator was stainless steel. It was really impeccable, also because it lighted his body as well.

She wasn't directly looking, he just happened to be in front of her before the light were turned on. Heh, no big deal, it's a half-naked Hyuuga.

Tenten cleared her throat and complimented the kitchen, " Nice floors."

He smirked while rummaging through the refrigerator for easy-to-eat foods. Tenten took a seat on the countertop across from Neji's body. She was clutching the ends of the granite table and mumbling in Chinese, while blushing.

Okay he wasn't bad to look at…more or less to stare for the past twenty minutes. She admitted he was more (devilishly) handsome since his years of growing up. Tenten stopped herself from drooling and thumped her head on the granite table.

" Daijobu?" he asked politely which settling a plate of sashimi and norimaki. She thanked him and nibbled on a sashimi.

" Nothing's wrong, just…thank you Neji. Thank you for taking care of me so well," Tenten finished the rest of the sashimi in one bite and ate the rest of the plate.

" So tell me more about yourself Neji, your father and his expectations of you," Tenten chewed looking very curious at him. He coughed and began to speak.

" My father, Hyuuga Hizashi, was very strict, a civil man. Although he these qualities he told me to pursue my dreams in become a fine shinobi when I was little. He told me to be strong and healthy and use my abilities as I as can and to train well. I did my best in those areas, of course he wanted a particular thing for me to do and that was to show him my greatest accomplishment of the years in my life. My father believed in honor."

Tenten stopped eating and admired his life's story. She set aside the plate of sushi and shared her story as well.

" My foster mother and father raised me when I was a toddler, my father died early before I was given birth, my foster parents said. He died of an illness and I was told he was a genuine man and loyal. My real mother died after giving birth to me and I was raised up with my foster parents when I was in diapers. I was given pictures of my real mother and father from my caretakers and I cried a lot," she snuffled, " she was beautiful and he was handsome. Then when I was ten, I wanted to do something that my parents would be proud of, so I wanted to be a ninja, a kunoichi. I lived in Konoha with my caretakers at the age thirteen, and now that I'm old enough I live alone."

She smiled sadly and took a bite off the rest off the sushi. Neji watched attentively and patted her shoulder. Tenten finished with satisfaction and pushed the plate aside, then thanked Neji for the meal, sharing, and listening. She started to yawn and stretch in the kitchen.

" Oyasuminasai, Neji…" She waved and yawned one more.

" Matte," he ordered.

Tenten looked at him curiously," Nani?"

" We have a guest bedroom," he responded.

Her face lit up and she smiled. " Okay, can I take a shower first?"

He frowned, she was expecting this, he showed her to the bathroom downstairs and waited in the living room. His thoughts filled with Tenten and her current financially problem, if Hiashi ever caught him supporting Tenten, he will think of him as a careless person.

He heard the faucet from the bathroom turn off and he silently got up to his bedroom to get something. Neji stood in front of the bathroom and knocked the door quietly.

" I'm not done, don't come in," she shouted.

" Do you have your shirt on…?" he spoke softly a bit conscious about what came out from his mouth.

"…Well yes, but you cannot come in y-" Neji turned the knob and let out a breath that he wasn't aware of holding in. Tenten shirked trying to cover her exposed legs with a towel.

" N-Neji!" she coarsely whispered but she felt his arms encircling her waist. Her waist felt curvier and amazingly different from three nights ago when she hugged him. Neji's finger trailed up to her back, her face fumed red and she bit her lips. Her frame was in no way endangered unlike the time she didn't eat a nutritious meal.

He smelled her scented hair and she allowed him too.

" I-um, thank you Neji."

Neji stopped embracing her and took out his own wallet with money. He handed it over and placed it into Tenten's palm. " Take this. Keep it for the next month."

" I can't do that Neji, it's not right…I'd feel guilty," she took his and put it in his palm.

" It's not problem, Tenten."

She shook her head lowly, " It is Neji. I got you so worried about me, you probably get tired sick trying to watch over me."

He placed his wallet on the counter and took out all the money from it. " Here, I want you to have it."

Tenten shoved the money away, " No, Neji it's okay Neji. Keep the money, it's yours anyways."

She heard him heave a sigh and he clasped her left hand tightly. He went outside for a brief moment and came in with a box in one hand.

He took the elegant ruby ring from the box and slipped it into Tenten's marriage finger. She immediately took it out and handed it to Neji.

" Marriage won't solve this," she said nervously.

He slipped the ring back on, " It will. We share money, and you can eat happily like you wanted. I get to watch the one woman in my life not having to eat small non-nourishing meals every day."

" Must you be so persistent, every time?" she rolled her eyes at him.

" Only if you accept it then there would be no issue," he brushed her bangs from her face.

She blushed and intertwined her fingers into is, " Arigato gozaimasu…Neji."

" Douitashimashite, Tenten," he gave her a small smile.

"…Neji."

" Hn?"

Tenten pointed outside the door and looked bewildered, " Can you wait outside, I have to put on my pants."

His face tinted with bits of pinks, he nodded before closing the door silently.

" What happened, what happened?" Hanabi startled him, looking very excited.

" I'm marrying Tenten," he calmed stated.

She giggled and jumped on the couch, " Finally you baka!"

* * *

I spelled Hyuuga rather than (Hyuga) and it doesn't really matter fools. I did not spell it wrong I just chose to spell it the English version and know that Fuji Shusuke can be Fuji Syusuke. Then well it's the same deal kids!! :o PWN!

NAGO I LOVE YOU! :D

**(1)** Mandarin Chinese. "Good evening mom and dad."  
**(2) **Good Night in formal form.  
**(3)** Basic attacks of Tenten, the scroll and weapons. Neji's 'kekkei genkai' attacks are bloodline traits like the Jyuuken (gentle fist) or Hakke Rokujuyon Sho (eight trigrams sixty-four palms).  
**(4)** This is confusing. First off I did do research about the bone mass of the wrist, and in fact the wrist will decrease in size when you lose excess body weight, very interesting. :S The comparison is when you grab your wrist with your free hand; most likely the fingers will touch. So unlike the ulna/radius (a little before the elbow), the fingers are about an inch/half an inch apart from touching.  
**(5)** Basically 30 buck-a-roos for a pack of truffles. I think that's an estimate, depends on the quantity.  
**(6)** She is eighteen so maybe she probably upped she rank in the last two years.

- Nago I hope you enjoyed it! tehehe and welcome back yes, I hope you and Belinda had a swell time  
- I wish for more NejiTenten writers/fans to share their stories. GOOO WRITE! :) -spazzes-  
- Wikipedia will eat your soul! D: I used narutohq for the taijutsus jumbo somewhere in there.

**Thanks for being awesomeness and for reading.**

Peace. Love. & Nagolicious.

AGENT JUDS


End file.
